Needy's Body
by KaeJoe
Summary: After murdering her best friend, Needy Lesnicky takes things into her own hands to get her revenge, and then moves to a new town for a fresh start.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own the original plot of Jennifer's Body, nor do I own any of the characters portrayed in this story line from the original movie. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who reads this. I'm not sure how many chapters the finished product will be, but I hope you'll like it! Constructive criticism is always loved.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

The proof of Anita Lesnicky's – better known as "Needy" – anger and spite was written all over the room in oozing crimson rivers that stained the walls and the floors of the high priced hotel room Low Shoulder had been staying in. More so, the proof was all over _her_.

Standing in the middle of the room, a bowie knife clutched in her hand, she stared down at the squirming body of Nikolai, the lead singer, and the man that had ruined her life, Needy was covered in minor scratches that were healing even as she observed them, her clothes were ripped, her skin bloodied; she looked a mess. Blood dripped to the carpet from the pointed, sharpened tip of the same knife he'd attempted to kill her best friend with, and it was evident that it wasn't just his blood on the blade. The bodies of his band members surrounded them in mutilated, bloody piles that could barely constitute as corpses due to the amount of damage done to them; Needy had obliterated their faces in an attempt to make them pay, for they had aided their lead singer.

"This is all your fault you know.." Needy told the pathetic lump of human in front of her, her voice calm and collected as she knelt, her knees going to either side of Nikolai's thighs while one hand caught his chin and turned his head to face her. Blue eyes spiraled into silver, and Nikolai had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. "If you had never come to Devil's _Kettle_, you and your cronies might have actually had a future.."

Nikolai's eyes widened as Needy pressed the tip of the bowie knife into his Adam's apple, enjoying the sensation of his legs squirming under her butt, for it showed her that she had all the power. "Please.." He whispered hoarsely, wincing as the knife was dug a little harder into his skin. "..I don't know what you're talking about.."

Needy threw her head back and laughed, allowing the knife to slip away from his neck. The laughter was cut off nearly as fast as it started and her head snapped back up as her hand moved from Nikolai's chin to his throat and she squeezed softly, her nails digging into his pale skin. "Did you know.." She said softly, leaning forward so that her lips were right next to his ear, her words whispered softly. "..that when you sacrifice someone who isn't really a virgin to Satan, that a demon is attached to her soul, and she's forced to feed on _human flesh_ for all eternity?"

As Needy spoke she could feel Nikolai tense under her, with what she hoped was fear. "I don't.. I didn't kill anyone!"

"_Liar!_" Needy sat back, forcing herself away from him by his own throat, causing him to gag as she forced herself to her feet and stood over him, blood drip-drip-dripping onto his thigh from the tip of the blade. "You and your freaky little band _sacrificed _ my best friend to Satan! And then you threw her into Devil's Kettle waterfall.. But she wasn't a virgin, you twat. How could _any_one that looked like her have been a virgin? And because of that, she started killing people to stay alive.. She killed my boyfriend." As she spoke of Chip her eyes closed and a pained look came across her face, her eyes squeezing shut as the pain from her lost lover overwhelmed her, and her broken heart throbbed painfully in her chest. Her free hand rose, and pressed against the spot just above her heart, as though she were physically trying to hold it together.

"She said she was.. She said she didn't even know how.." Realization dawned on Nikolai, Needy could see it on his face as she opened her eyes and looked down at him, the realization that he had been wrong about "girl's like that".

Needy laughed as she dropped back down onto his thighs, the blade of his own bowie knife brought slowly across his throat, leaving a thin scratch that bled only a little, and he screamed at the pain. One small, pale hand clapped over his mouth, her nails digging into the sides of his jaw. "Shut the fuck up!"

When he stopped, eyeliner and tears rolling down his cheeks as all hope left his eyes, Needy grinned a slow, evil grin as she tilted her head into his neck, her tongue running over the scratch she'd caused to his pale, tattooed neck. "I need you hopeless." She said softly, and she moved her head back, blue iris' spiraling into silver once more, and he started to buck and twist, _like he could actually get away_. Not another word was said to him as she leaned back, changed her grip on the knife, and with her hand still clapped over his lips, she drove the knife forward straight into his heart and twisted it once, feeling the familiar, sickening crack as it sliced through his chest plate. Blood pooled from around the handle of the knife, and stained his clothes, and Needy's hands.

For the first time since the killings began, she felt satisfied, she felt fulfilled, like everything was going to be okay again.

After he'd stopped twitching, Needy climbed from his body and looked around the bloody room before going into the bathroom and turning on the water. A long, hot shower was taken to cleanse her body of the band's blood, before she put on some of Nikolai's clothing – skinny jeans and a belt cinched tightly at the waist, a black t-shirt that was tied in the back to make it fit better – her own bunny slippers slid back onto her bare feet. Looking around the room once more, she yanked on a black hoodie, and jerked the hood up over her wet hair. Nodding in satisfaction, she left, the door closed quietly behind her.


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note:** This chapter may seem like it feels unfinished, but I thought it necessary. In the next chapter, the real story will begin.

Aaaand, thank you to my first reviewer as well! **lovebitesx**, you're awesome.

Remember, readers, reviews are always welcomed, but if you must state criticism please do it in a constructive fashion. Thank you.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Hopeless<span>

Pale hands were stuffed into the soft lined pocket of the hoodie she'd taken from Low Shoulder's hotel room, her slim fingers clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white from the force that she used, her long nails digging into her palm and pressing the stems of two white roses into her flesh, the thorns piercing her skin. All around her tombstones rose from the green grass like ghosts from their graves, and a fog was rolling in from the west, coating the ground in thick grey waves. As she watched, a mahogany box was slowly being lowered into the ground, deep into a perfectly rectangular hole marked with a black marble tombstone. Next to it was another fresh grave, this one just as open as the last, though the coffin inside was white, as was the cement tombstone. Both slabs of rock were engraved, and though she couldn't read them, she knew what names were engraved.

Needy stood at the edge of the graveyard, hidden from site both by the tall, baby faced statue of an angel, and by the steady, thick waves of fog that poured in from now what seemed to be all directions, rolling and pulsing with every movement from the small amount of gatherers. Small tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched the mahogany coffin disappear fully, and heard the howling sound of a mother in pain, and she fiercely wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater, before ducking fully behind the angel as the crowd dispersed. As they were walking away, Needy heard them singing. "_Through the trees.. I will find you.._" and the only thing she could think of was how badly she hated that song.

* * *

><p>Unsure of how much time had gone by, though judging by the silence of the cemetery and the darkness of the sky, it had been awhile, Needy stepped from behind the angel and walked slowly towards the open graves. As she got closer, the words on the markers became more clear; "Jennifer Check" was written in scrolling calligraphy on the first, with an etched angel next to her name, which made Needy snort to herself, while "Chip Dove" was inscribed on the other, in plain, block text. Both tombstones were covered in flowers of all sorts, so that the dates and anything else on them were blocked from view, though Needy knew the death date was the same on both markers. Standing at the foot of Jennifer's open grave, Needy looked down at the dark coffin and she couldn't help but cry out from the overwhelming pain.<p>

Even though Jennifer had been transformed into an evil, flesh eating demon, she had been her best friend, and she had loved her like a sister – perhaps even more. One of the white roses was extracted from the pocket of her hoodie, and she dropped it into the open grave, where it bounced, shed a petal, and then came to rest above where she imagined Jennifer's heart was. A heart she had stabbed with a box knife. Several drops of blood stained the white rose's petals from the punctures on her palm, and several more drops now rested on the dark wooden lid. "Goodbye, Jennifer." She said softly, and she wiped a tear from her cheek for her lost sister. "..and don't worry.. I didn't tell.."

Turning from Jennifer's grave, she moved to the foot of Chip's, and then looked around to make sure that no one was around. Carefully, so as to not bust through the top of the coffin, Needy slid down into the grave until her bunny slippers touched the top of the painted wood. From there, she lay out onto the lid of the coffin, her hands resting against the smooth surface as she began to weep.

"_Salty means beautiful._"

"_You must be soy sauce, babe._"

One of her hands balled into a fist, and she pounded gently on the top of the coffin, as though trying to wake her boyfriend from his death, and with one ear pressed to the top, she nearly expected him to knock back. Of course, he didn't. "I'm so sorry.. Chip, I'm so sorry.." She whispered softly, hoping that in whatever great beyond he'd gone to, he would hear her. "..I love you.."

Needy pushed herself up slowly, and wiped under her eyes with the sleeve of Nikolai's hoodie – which smelled disgustingly like cheap cologne – before pulling the second, and final rose from her pocket. The white petals were pressed to her lips before she lowered it gently to the surface of the painted wood. Then, while still looking down at the coffin under her feet, Needy's body hovered into the air, and floated straight up and back until she was standing on the ground at the foot of the open grave. Blowing a kiss downwards, she turned and slowly walked away from the graves, her hood yanked up over her blond hair once more.

When she was about four feet away, she abruptly stopped and looked over her shoulder at the coffin marked by a cement stone, and then looked towards the dark grey sky. For just a second, she could have sworn she heard Chip's voice.

"_I love you too.._"

Shaking her head, she continued on her way, walking past the gates of Devil's Kettle's cemetery and out onto the street.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Alright, so this chapter won't really get into the story too much, it mostly just explains how Needy starts her new life, it's kinda vague, because if I'd included all of the details, well, it would have taken several chapters and I want to get into the actually story.

Thank you to those that reviewed and even to those that didn't review, but read it.

**Update on Updates:** The chapters may get up a little slower than before, please be understanding. I have kid I have to look after so, it's a bit difficult for me to write every day.

Thanks again!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: A Fresh Start<span>

Having said her farewells to both Jennifer and Chip, Needy hitchhiked her way to California, which she thought to be as far away from Minnesota as humanely possible without crossing any borders. Along the way, she met a few interesting people, one in particular helping her to become a totally new person; the first person she met was named Mark Brady and was part of the social security office, he was a nice man, early thirties with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes to die for, but the best thing about him, was that he didn't ask questions. Needy told him a made up story about how she was beaten by her parents and had finally ran away looking for a fresh start, and even though he could lose his job, he agreed to set her up with a new identity. The next person she met, after Mark had taken her as far as he could go, was a nun that promised she would pray for her, and so on and so forth. Fortunately, Needy didn't stay with one person for more than a few hours, more often it was less than that, and faster than she thought she was in California.

Upon arriving at the California border, Needy spent the night in a local park, and as soon as it was dark enough she found her way to the closest bank; with her new abilities ( thanks to the bite from Jennifer ) she easily broke in, grabbed several thousand dollars in cash, and got out as soon as possible, the hood on her sweater pulled up over her head so the camera's couldn't identify her. She wore gloves. Using the money she had "acquired" hidden in the bottom of a black duffel back she'd bought, she got herself a bus ticket to Los Angeles.

After arriving, she went to the local post office and set herself up a P.O Box before telephoning Mark and telling him the address where he could send her new information, which he readily agreed too. For the next two weeks Needy stayed in an out-of-the-way hotel that didn't check ID's. Mark finally called to tell her that her new information should be there, and she thanked him with the promise of repaying his kindness someday, he simply laughed and said goodbye. Needy waited a few more days before finally going to the P.O Box and, upon opening it, she found a large, pale yellow manila envelope with an official looking seal on it, she hadn't had a wider grin on her face since before the fire at Melody Lane.

Once back in her room, she'd torn the envelope open and scanned through the new information provided. Mark had gone so far as to include a birth certificate, past schooling records, a driver's license and even an authentic social security card. Her new name was to be Anika Nickels, and she was originally from Iowa. Needy loved the name, and not only because it was one letter off from her own, but because it would allow her to still go by "Needy" which she'd grown quite fond of. The ID made her eighteen to the rest of the world.

So with all of her new information in hand, Needy went and set herself up in a small, one bedroom apartment, fully furnished, before locating the high school closest to it. Seeing as the events had happened so quickly, and she'd been shipped off to a mental facility before she'd even started her senior year, she thought it appropriate to finish it, and get her high school diploma. Monday morning she phoned the school, and pretending to be her mother ( someone she'd named Jennifer Nickels, in memory of her once best friend ) Needy enrolled herself into the public school system, and told the principle that she would be sending her daughter with all the necessary paperwork the next day. School had only been in session for a week, so the Principle, a dull sounding man by the name of Donald Winters, was willing to accept her.

The very next day Needy went shopping and set herself up with a whole new wardrobe of clothes ( dull, boring articles in greys, blacks and dark blues ) and then, dressing in one of her new outfits, caught the city bus and went straight to the large, overly modern high school where her enrollment was finalized. Understanding that she'd just moved from Iowa, Principle Winters told her that she would start classes bright and early Monday morning. Needy couldn't haven't been more pleased.


End file.
